Trick and Treat!
by No. Looking
Summary: Di tengah badai humor, Saya kembali dengan nama baru dan cerita berdarah... silahkan dibaca/Jangan penah dekati rumah itu, jika kau tidak ingin 2 boneka terkutuk menjadi malaikat mautmu/SebaFem!Ciel/Rated-M for bloody scenes.


**TRICK AND TREAT!**

Rate : T

Genre : Suspense

Warning : RE-WRITE, BUT NOW COMPLETE. GJ, OOC, typo, mungkin pairing dan genre tidak sesuai, garing, kepanjangan. Kalau gak kuat tapi masih pingin baca, sediakan obat mata.

Disclaimer : Toboso Yana

Summary : Jangan pernah dekati rumah itu, seindah dan semisterius apa pun, karena rumah itu di kutuk oleh 2 boneka yang dendam pada manusia...

**DON'T LIKE BUT YOU READ IT? GO TO HELL, I DON'T CARE.**

_-ENJOY READING-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gelap, gelap..._

_Siapa disana?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hei, Ciel, lihatlah! Dia kembali kemari!"_

"_Kau benar, Sebastian! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain lagi dengannya!"_

"_Aku juga! Ah, bagaimana kalau pertemuan dan perpisahan kembali dengannya kita jadikan hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah ada?"_

"_Aku setuju! Setelah itu, kita tak akan menderita lagi, 'kan?"_

"_Tentu! Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan selalu bersamamu, janji!"_

"_Terima kasih, dan ku harap itu bukan hanya sekadar janji seperti yang di ucapkannya dulu!"_

"_Tidak akan, aku bukan manusia yang suka berbohong!"_

"_Terima kasih, Sebastian! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau..."_

"_KITA MULAI PERMAINANNYA?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_London, England_

_In front of Lizzie's house_

_At 10 a. m, 3 days ago, December, 10th 2011_

"Ron, apa kau sudah membeli minuman?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata_ Emerald_, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford atau yang kerap di sapa Lizzie kepada remaja di depannya, Ronald Knox yang tak lain adalah kekasih hatinya.

"Tenang, aku sudah beli, kok! Jangan khawatir, _Dear_!" jawab Ron santai.

"Hari ini kita akan liburan bersama selama 5 hari dengan menginap di Villa yang ada di Saccrattia Hill, jadi jangan sampai ada yang kurang atau tertinggal!" timpal remaja China bernama Lau Tao.

"Okee!" jawab Ron dan Lizzie tanpa diminta. Tak lama, mereka telah menaiki mobil sewaan menuju tujuan mereka, Saccrattia Hill.

"Ibu, ayah, kakak, aku berangkat!" pamit Lizzie pada keluarganya.

"Ya, hati-hati! Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, memohonlah keselamatan pada Tuhan dan teleponlah polisi! Lalu, jangan sampai kau menginjakkan kaki di hutan! Itu sangat berbahaya!" jawab sekaligus pinta ayah Lizzie—mewakili istri dan anaknya. "Tentu! Akan kuingat!" jawab Lizzie singkat.

"Semua sudah lengkap? Lizzie?" absen Lau dengan gaya nahkoda mencari arah mata angin.

"Hadir!"

"Ron?"

"Tentu, dan aku ada tepat di depanmu, bodoh! Dasar mata sipit!"

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Adikku tersayang, Lan Mao?"

"Kakak, aku sudah ada di sampingmu sejak kau masuk." ujar Lan Mao singkat.

"Oh, baiklah! Grell?Apa kau ada?"

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi, sebelum kau masuk, sayang!" jawab Grell Sutcliffe, banci menjijikkan sahabat Lau sejak kecil yang telah ada di dalam mobil sedari tadi. Hiraukan bulu kuduk Lau yang berdiri.

"Oke, terakhir, Tacky dan Berlin?"

"Hihihi... tentu..." jawab Tack—Undertaker, maksudku.

"Jangan panggil aku Berlin, Lau! Kau pikir aku ini tembok Berlin? Namaku Abberline! AB-BER-LINE!" balas Abberline mengajarkan Lau untuk mengeja namanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"_Okay, man, Stay Cool_! Namanya sebelas-dua belas, sih, dengan nama tembok di Jerman. Nah, karena semua sudah lengkap, mari kita berangkat dan terakhir, jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di hutan kabut yang ada di sekitar Villa nanti, apalagi memasuki rumah yang gosipnya di kutuk oleh 2 boneka itu! Jelas? MARI BERANGKAT!"

"OKEEE!" jawab mereka serempak—kegirangan tanpa tahu tragedi macam apa yang akan menghadang mereka nanti...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Now, back to 3 days later, December, 13th 2011_

_At Lizzie's room, Villa Xaver, Saccrattia Hill, London, England_

_At 6 a. m_

"HOOAAHHMM... jam berapa, ini?" tanya Lizzie pada diri sendiri sembari menguap setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jam 6? Tumben, yang bangun cuma aku, biasanya Ron atau Grell akan segera berlarian menuju dapur. Tapi, kok, sepi sekali diluar? Yah, sudahlah, lebih baik jalan-jalan, tapi aku mau mandi dulu." jawabnya pada diri sendiri, dengan sedikit mengantuk. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya setelah mengambil pakaian yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam lemari pakaian. Lizzie menoleh ke samping, melihat Lan Mao yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Tidak enak mengganggu tidurnya..." lirihnya sembari tersenyum dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Lizzie sudah selesai mandi dan berjalan pelan ke luar. Dengan mengenakan mantel hitam dan baju terusan yang mirip gaun berwarna abu-abu pekat di bawah lutut 15 cm serta aksen Mawar di dada bagian kanannya, ia terus melangkah karena belum pernah menjelajahi Villa itu lebih lanjut karena ketiadaan waktu yang dimiliki.

"Sunyi..." ujarnya sambil mengeratkan mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. Salju berwarna putih bersih tetap menyambut langkahnya. Sedikit pun ia tak memiliki firasat buruk. Awalnya Lizzie hanya berniat menjelajahi sekitar Villa, hingga terdengar suara mencurigakan dari arah taman belakang.

"...GRRAAAUUUU..."

_Bad feeling._

"Demi tuhan! Suara apa itu?" ucapnya sontak dengan nada sedikit mengeras. Terdengar suara yang mirip dengan raungan hewan buas. Lizzie tetap menunggu jawaban dan berharap bahwa itu suara salah satu temannya, namun sayang tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sepi dan sunyi. Takut, memang, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Semakin melangkah semakin tebal kabut yang menyelimutinya. Lizzie makin takut namun apa daya, tak seorang pun dari temannya yang mengetahui penjelajahannya. Parahnya lagi, ia tak membawa Handphone di saku bajunya.

Tetap di langkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah keluar cukup jauh dari pekarangan Villa, dan suara raungan itu makin terdengar jelas.

"GRRAAAUUUU..."

'_Kumohon! Semoga itu bukan suara hewan buas atau apa pun yang membahayakanku!'_ batin Lizzie harap-harap cemas. Tentu saja, jika kita ada dalam posisinya, mungkin kita sudah kabur atau menghindar sejauh mungkin.

"GGRRRAAAUUUUU"

'_Suaranya makin jelas!'_ pikr Lizzie dan ia mendengar langkah makhluk hidup yang BUKAN manusia. Dan sialnya, Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permohonannya hari ini. Apa ada yang lebih sial dari pada bertemu dengan...

"GGRRAAAAUUUUU!"

_Holy Shit._

"KYAAAAA!"

... seekor SINGA besar yang baru saja memakan kelinci di tengah-tengah bukit TERPENCIL yang di kelilingi hutan dan sedang dalam keadaan BERKABUT? _Oh, fucking damn!_ Mungkin tak ada yang lebih sial dari pada hal ini!

"TIIDAAAAKKK!" teriak Lizzie dan tentu saja—Singa itu mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah memasuki _Fog Forest_ yang memiliki rumah terkutuk didalamnya...

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dia mendekat!"_

"_Benar! Kita harus menyambutnya!"_

"_Jangan lupa pasang topeng, tutupi semua kebencian dan kelemahan yang ada."_

"_Sudah pasti! Nah, mari..."_

"_KITA SAMBUT DAN JAMU DIA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ditengah-tengah _Fog Forest_, seorang gadis yang berambut pirang ikal dan bermata _Emerald_ baru saja menyelesaikan permainan 'kejar-kejaran' dengan Singa yang kini sedang mencarinya. Gadis yang kita ketahui namanya Lizzie kini tengah duduk bersandar di dahan pohon guna menghindari terkaman Singa.

"Hosh... hosh... syukurlah aku sudah tidak dikejar... dasar hewan buas sialan! Kerjanya cuma makan!" gerutu Lizzie setelah memastikan bahwa Singa yang mengejarnya sudah pergi jauh dan meninggalkan dia sendiri di atas pohon.

"Untung kakak pernah mengajariku cara untuk memanjat pohon, kalau tidak sekarang aku sudah jadi makanan Singa!" sewotnya sembari turun dari pohon. Sesampainya di atas tanah, barulah ia menyadari hal yang sangat fatal : ia tengah berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Dan yang lebih fatal lagi adalah : kenyataan bahwa ia tengah berada di tengah-tengah hutan berkabut! Walau sudah di peringatkan ayahnya dan Lau, tetap saja ia menginjakkan kaki di sana tanpa faktor kesengajaan!

Lengkap sudah kesialan seorang Elizabeth Middleford di pagi hari.

"Huwaa... kenapa jadi begini? Benar-benar hari sial!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri sembari mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Mengapa? Karena ia menemukan sebuah _Mansion_ dengan arsitektur abad pertengahan tepat beberapa kilometer dari pagarnya. Indah, walau tua. Lizzie merasa mengenali bangunan tersebut, walau terbesit pikiran bahwa sebelumnya ia tak melihat apa pun didepannya.

"Mansion milik siapa, ya? Rasanya aku mengenalnya..." ucapnya sambil terus melangkah menuju _Mansion_ tersebut.

—"_Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di hutan kabut yang ada di sekitar Villa nanti, apalagi memasuki rumah yang gosipnya di kutuk oleh 2 boneka itu!"—_

Tiba-tiba Lizzie teringat pada kata-kata Lau sebelum berangkat kemari. Langsung saja keyakinannya untuk memasuki _Mansion_di depannya goyah. Ia takut jika harus kena kutuk boneka, seram!

—"_KENAPA? TAKUT? APAKAH KAU RAGU?"—_

_**DEG**_!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Entah suara siapa, tapi kata-kata yang terlontar benar. Ia takut dan ragu untuk maju lebih jauh.

—"_TAK PERLU TAKUT, MASUK SAJA KEMARI DAN KAU AKAN MENEMUKAN JAWABANNYA!"—_

Pinta suara itu—lagi. Suara itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk memasuki _Mansion _tersebut. Pikirannya seolah melayang, tatapannya kosong dan kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati bangunan tersebut tanpa keraguan.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan pagar, tiba-tiba pagar yang semula tertutup terbuka—tanpa ada tiupan angin dari mana pun. Didalamnya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut kelabu dan pemuda beriris _Crimson_ yang berdiri seakan telah mengetahui bahwa akan ada tamu yang datang. Mereka mengenakan gaun dan _Tuxedo_ berwarna hitam kelam dengan dasi dan pita hitam yang terlihat seolah sedang menghadiri sebuah pemakaman.

Senyum mereka tersungging, namun aura yang di pancarkan sedikit menakutkan sehingga Lizzie sadar dari 'hipnotis'-nya. Tanpa izin dari Lizzie, kedua orang itu langsung mengangkat dan mencium kedua punggung tangannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget. Ingin protes, tapi, mulut dan gerakannya terkunci. Lalu mereka menatap Lizie dari arah yang berbeda—sang pemuda menatap dari kiri sedangkan sang gadis menatap dari kanan.

Seringai terlukis di wajah pualam mereka, dan pintu _Mansion_ langsung terbuka. Mengejutkan, memang, tapi mereka berdua hanya mempersilahkan Lizzie memasuki bangunan tua tersebutsembari berkata, "WELCOME, YOUNG LADY."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_At unknown Mansion, Fog Forest, Saccrattia Hill, London, England_

_At 7 a.m_

"Silahkan tehnya." ucap sang gadis sembari meletakkan teh yang ia buat untuk Lizzie di meja ruang tamu.

"... eh... iya, terima kasih, nona..."

"Ciel Phantomhive, panggil saja aku Ciel tanpa embel-embel 'nona'." potong gadis bermbut kelabu yang bernama Ciel lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang amat manis, bagi Lizzie.

"Silahkan kuenya." ucap sang pemuda berambut hitam kelam sembari meletakkan kue coklat di atas meja untuk Lizzie. "Kau suka kue coklat, 'kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Be... benar... maaf merepotkan, tuan..."

"Sebastian Michaelis, panggil saja aku Sebastian tanpa embel-embel 'tuan', salam kenal, Lizzie."

—'_Salam kenal KEMBALI.'—_

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Lizzie pada Sebastian, tapi Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Kami tahu segalanya." timpal Ciel—dengan senyum, tentunya.

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali!" ucap Lizzie dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih."

—"_Terima kasih, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford yang MANIS."—_

"Nah, silahkan memakan kue dan meminum tehnya." ajak Sebastian sabar. Lizzie—dengan sedikit ragu— mulai memakan kue. "Enak sekali! Kau hebat, ya, Sebastian!" puji Lizzie sebagai reaksi setelah memakan kue yang rasanya—_Well,_— sangat enak.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Lizzie." balas pemuda bermata merah tersebut dengan sopan. Kue yang di sajikan Sebastian memang sangat lezat denga rupa yang menggoda. Jika wajah pembuatnya menggoda iman, maka rasa kue buatannya pun menggoda selera. Kue coklat tersebut di selimuti oleh _Whipped Cream_ dengan taburan _Choco Cips _yang makin indah dengan hiasan berbentuk Mawar yang dapat di makan serta _Frozen White Chocolate_ berbentuk batang dengan tulisan "EAT ME" plus buah _Cherry_ berwarna merah menggoda yang menarik perhatian siapa pun.

lizzie memakan habis kue buatan Sebastian, lalu mulai meminum teh yang di suguhkan Ciel. "_Earl Gray_, ya?" tebaknya setelah menyeruput sedikit teh buatan Ciel.

"Tepatnya, _Earl Gray Jackson_." ucap Ciel dengan maksud membenahi jawaban tamunya dan Sebastian. "Wangi dan rasanya enak! Aku suka sekali! Kalian berdua hebat, ya!"

"... Terima kasih..." ujar mereka berdua dengan sedikit menyeringai.

—'_TERIMA KASIH ATAS PENDERITAANNYA, GADIS BODOH!'—_

Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Aura ceria yang ada dalam ruangan itu sebelumnya mulai berubah menjadi kelam. Raut sedih dan marah terpampang cukup jelas untuk di sadari di wajah 2 pemilik _Mansion _tersebut. Udara menjadi berat untuk beberapa saat hingga Lizzie membuka percakapan.

"Jadi, Ciel... Sebastian..."

"Ya?" sahut keduanya beramaan. Kompak sekali, pikir Lizzie.

"Ini... dimana?" tanya Lizzie—berusaha mencairan ketegangan yang sempat melanad mereka bertiga.

"Ini _Mansion _yang kami tempati. Yah, walau secara teknis bukan kami yang membelinya." jawab Ciel enteng. "Dan _Mansion_ ini berada di hutan berkabut, jadi sangat beresiko jika kau ingin kembali ke Villa tempatmu singgah, kapan pun waktunya." sambung Sebastian.

"Hutan Berkabut? Mustahil! Aku berlari sejauh itu?" pekik Lizzie tak percaya. Semua yang ia alami—bangun terlalu pagi, di kejar Singa, hingga masuk ke dalam _Mansion_ dan di sambut oleh 2 orang misterius yang mengaku mengetahui segalanya— serasa mimpi, namun... sangat nyata.

"Jika kau ingin keluar dari hutan ini, silahkan saja. Tapi tak ada jaminan selamat karena banyak orang yang berusaha keluar namun pada akhirnya mati kelaparan." terang Ciel. Saat itu juga Lizzie mulai merasa takut untuk kembali ke Villa Xaver.

"Sekali masuk, tak akan bisa keluar. Semakin berusaha keluar, maka akan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Kabut hutan ini sangat tebal tidak peduli pagi, siang, dan malam. Dan entah kenapa kabut hutan ini selalu menimbulkan ilusi bagi tamu yang masuk. Kau akan selalu di sesatkan dan di takuti agar kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk keluar." Sambung Ciel. Ia sudah sangat hafal pada keadaan hutan kabut yang entah kenapa kabutnya tak kunjung habis. Tiba-tiba Lizzie menundukkan kepalanya. Ciel dan Sebastian kembali menyeringai.

"... apa kalian juga..." jeda, "... merupakan korban dari hutan ini?" sambungnya dengan perasaan takut yang terselip di setiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Tidak." Jawab mereka singkat.

"Kami sudah ada di sini sebelum hutan ini di penuhi kabut." Jawab Sebastian yang juga mewakili Ciel.

—'_Dan kaulah yang membawa kami kemari, lupakah dirimu?'—_

"Ya..." lanjut Sebastian dengan tersenyum miris, "... sudah lama..."

—'_Dan sesungguhnya kamilah yang membuat hutan ini di penuhi oleh kabut, atas dasar keberadaan dirimu.'—_

"Katamu kalian tinggal tanpa membeli _Mansion_ ini, kan?" tanya Lizzie kepada Ciel. "Ya, benar." jawabnya.

"Apa bangunan ini peninggalan orang tua kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami tidak punya orang tua." jawab Sebastian tenang. "Kami hanya..." lanjutnya dengan menggantung akhir perkataannya.

"Ditinggalkan kemari oleh seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab!" lanjut mereka dengan nada ceria—menyembunyikan beban kesedihan yang ditanggung. Lizzie merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan hal yang sekiranya tabu tersebut.

"Oh... ma—UWAAHH...!" ucap Lizzie yang terpotong di tengah jalan. Ia mengagumi peristiwa yang cukup langka—salju merah.

"Salju! Dan berwarna... merah...?" ucapnya sembari berlari menuju jendela dan menikmati peristiwa-alam-atau-mungkin-hanya-ilusi-semata-tersebut. Sedikit banyak ia lebih meyakini yang PERTAMA.

Ciel dan Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan Lizzie yang tak berubah sedikit pun. TUNGGU. _Tak berubah_?

"Aah... sebentar lagi natal, ya..." sampar Ciel sembari tersenyum dan mendekati Lizzie guna mengakhiri lamunannya.

"Ya... jangan lupa juga Tahun Baru yang sudah menanti di depan mata..." sambung Sebastian yang ikut-ikutan Ciel menghampiri Lizzie. Suasana menjadi hening—kembali. Tiba-tiba...

_**KRUUYYYUUUKKKK**_

Terdengar bunyi perut kelaparan dari gadis berambut pirang di sertai dengan ucapan polos, "AKH"

1 detik... "..."

2 detik... "..."

3 detik... "..."

4 detik... "... uph..."

5 detik... "... uph..."

... 6 detik berlalu dan keheningan terpecah oleh suara tawa 2 makhluk yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"JANGAN TERTAWAAA!" teriak Lizzie membela diri habis-habisan. Malu, eh?

"Kau masih saja suka melupakan sarapan." ucap Ciel mengawali pembicaraan.

"Dan kau masih saja tidak pernah mengatakan apa kau sudah makan." sambung Sebastian.

"Apalagi kau langsung saja melahap kue yang Sebastian sajikan."

"Bahkan masih sempat meminum teh dengan tenang."

"Iya, iya! Aku memang belum sarapan karena ketika aku ingin bangun terlalu pagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, lalu dikejar Singa sampai kemari dan di sambut oleh kalian berdua!" protes Lizzie.

"Hei, tenanglah, _Lady_! Kalau berbicara pakai nafas! Kau mengucapkannya terlalu cepat!" protes setengah canda Sebastian yang membuat si pirang sedikit merengut. "Kalau begitu, tunggulah sebentar. Kami akan membuat makanan secepatnya, _Lady_!" sambung si kelabu dengan tenang seolah aksi protes-memprotes barusan hanyalah angin lewat.

"Ayo, Sebastian." ajaknya lembut sembari menggenggam tangan pemuda yang kelihatannya sedikit lebih tua darinya dengan tangannya yang kecil. Hal ini sontak membuat wajah Sebastian memerah. "Ah... iya..." jawabnya dengan senyum tulus yang menyertai ucapannya.

Sesaat Lizzie merasa agak iri. Tentu, karena kekasih hatinya, Ronald, sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur kamarnya di Villa Xaver. Ia tetap memandangi pasangan yang terlihat cukup mesra hingga mereka hilang di telan lorong. Menuju dapur, mungkin?

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dia sama sekali tidak curiga, ya... tetap Lizzie si kecil polos."_

"_Kau benar! Kukira ia akan sedikit kaget jika ia mencermati salju yang turun tadi."_

"_Mungkin ia akan syok jika mengetahui bahwa warna salju itu berasal dari darah 'itu'."_

"_Mereka memang sudah habis kita bantai, tapi kuharap ia adalah boneka terasyik yang pernah kita mainkan."_

"_Tentu! Tapi aku sedikit bingung, ternyata kau tidak mencampurkan racun yang biasanya di dalam kue yang kau buat."_

"_Kau juga, tidak mencampurkannya ke dalam teh buatnmu."_

"_Aku masih ingin bermain, sih..."_

"_Aku juga. Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa kita akan memasukkannya dalam makanannya?"_

"_Ya. Setelah itu..."_

"_KITA BUKA TIRAI PERTUNJUKAN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lizzie menunggu Ciel dan Sebastian dengan tidak sabar. Perutnya makin menjerit. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari pasangan tersebut.

Keluar dari ruang tamu, ia mengikuti nalurinya untuk berbelok ke arah kiri. Ia terus berjalan dan mendengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan.

"Nngh... Sebas... aahh..." desahan Ciel yang menggoda terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Lizzie langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan pikiran yang sedang memikirkan hal yang _iya-iya_. Lizzie semakin malu setelah ia menempelkan telinga ke dinding—menguping apa yang terjadi disana.

"Nnghh... aakhh!..."

"Sst, nanti ada yang dengar, lho..."

"Seba-aahh..."

'_Apa-apaan suara itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?_' batin dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajah. Malu, eh?

"Ukh... akh...!" desah Ciel makin keras.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Sebastian pada Ciel?_'

Rasa penasaran dan curiga Lizzie semakin memuncak dan ia pun memutuskan untuk untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan pasangan tersebut—menurutnya.

Ketika Lizzie melihat ke dalam, terlihat pemandangan 18+ tahun, yaitu Ciel yang sedang di dudukkan di atas meja oleh Sebastian yang memeluk pinggangnya sembari melakukan _French Kiss_—yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya _Nosebleed_ seketika di tempat dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan pikiran yang melenceng NUN JAUH DISANA—yang sangat, ralat, AMAT sangat GANAS.

'_HUUWWAAAAAAA! Apa-apaan mereka? Ini tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur sepertiku! Tapi, aku penasaran...!_'

"Ngghh... Seba-aahh..." lagi-lagi terdengar desahan Ciel. siapa yang tidak 'terangsang' jika mendengar desahan-desahan seksi macam 'ITU'? Saat itu juga Sebastian menghentikan aksinya SEJENAK.

"Sstt, sebentar lagi kau akan menikmatinya..." ucap Sebastian menenangkan sembari mengulum bibir Ciel dan mengajak lidahya menari—lagi.

"Uungg..."

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dengan benang tipis _Saliva_ yang menggantung di antara bibir mereka. Senyum lembut terlukis di bibirnya dan ia melirik leher Ciel yang tersembunyi oleh kerah gaunnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang menjatuhkannya dalam perasaan 'CINTA'.

Nafas mereka bertemu dan beradu. Sebastian membuka kerah gaun Ciel dan terlihatlah leher pualam yang halus. Tapi, senyum Sebastian makin berkembang bukan karena leher pualam Ciel, namun, 'tanda' mencurigakan yang di sebut '_Kissmark_'.

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ciel dan mengatakan pelan, "Kau milikku selamanya. Apa pun yang ada dalam dirimu hanyalah miliku. Tak ada yang boleh mengambilmu..." bisiknya lembut membuat telinga Ciel terasa panas dan merah. Rasa malu menerpanya walau ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian mulai menyerang perpotongan leher Ciel. Lizzie yang melihat mereka dari jauh hanya bisa ber-'_KYYAAA!_' ria dalam hati dan berpikiran yang _Iya-iya_. Tanpa Lizzie sadari, Sebastian mengeluarkan taringnya dan menggigit leher Ciel hingga mengeluarkan darah dan meminumnya. Baginya, darah hanyalah satu-satunya 'makanan' yang dapat di rasakan dan mengenyangkan perutnya, karenanya, jika ia memakan makanan 'biasa' ia—dapat dikatakan— buta rasa dan tak kunjung kenyang namun selalu lapar.

"Akh... Sebas-aaahh...!" desah Ciel yang merasakan bahwa darahnya dihisap. Rasa sakit ini tidak menyakitkan, justru menyenangkan.

"Tenanglah, setelah ini kau akan merasa nyaman." hibur Sebastian dengan sangat lembut. Ciel hanya bisa pasrah 'di mainkan' oleh pemuda yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan 'CINTA'.

"Nnghh... i... ya... aah..." jawab Ciel di tengah desahannya. Lizzie yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sebastian sedang 'melukis' leher Ciel dengan _Kissmark_.

"Uumm... aakh..." desahnya lagi, membuat Lizzie makin merah wajahnya.

'_KKYYYAAAAAAAA! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya LEBIH LANJUT! Aku harus pergi sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaanku!_' teriak Lizzie histeris dalam hati. Ia tak tahan jika harus menyaksikan adegan 'panas'—bagi semua orang yang berpikiran kotor— tersebut LEBIH LANJUT.

Langsung saja Lizzie kabur dengan wajah merah semerah tomat dan berlari tanpa arah tujuan karena ia bahkan melewati ruang tamu tanpa ia sadari! Sayangnya usaha Lizzie tersebut sia-sia karena Sebastian dan Ciel sudah menyadari kehadiran Lizzie sebelum ia mengambil langkah 1000, hanya saja mereka memilih diam.

"Nah," jeda, "dengan begini pengganggu telah pergi." ucap Sebastian di tengah-tengah kegiatannya.

"Uungg... ahh..." terdengar suara desahan merdu milik Ciel yang membuat Sebastian semakin menuntut lebih, sayang, ia sudah kenyang akan darah. Digigitnya leher Ciel, dan di buatnya tanda kemerahan yang menandakan bahwa Ciel adalah miliknya. Ya, miliknya, selamanya.

"Aakhh...! Se-uh... aakkhh...!" desah Ciel makin keras ketika Sebastian melepaskan taringnya dari leher Ciel. Setiap saat itu tiba, Ciel selalu merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga bagi dirinya. Itulah sebabnya, jika saat itu tiba, Ciel selalu memohon kepada-_Nya_ agar waktu berhenti—walau ia tahu itu adalah ide konyol dan sangat mustahil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan suaranya yang tenang. "Sakit?" lanjutnya.

"Ti... tidak... hanya saja... hhh... aku merasa... hhh... aah, lupakan!... le-lebih baik... kita bergegas menyelesaikan memasak untuk 'dia'...! jangan hanya... ma-main-main denganku, Sebastian... 'dia' pasti sudah sangat lapar, bukan...?" ucap Ciel menyembunyikan malu. Nafasnya telah sedikit terkontrol setelah darahnya dihisap. Wajahnya yang memerah adalah ekspresi termanisnya bagi Sebastian.

"... oke, sayang." jawab Sebastian sembari mengelus puncak kepala Ciel dan tersenyum seakan mengetahui isi hati si kelabu. Ciel hanya bisa merengut gegara ulah Sebastian yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil walau dalam hati ia sangat senang. Namun karena gengsi—biasa, harga diri tinggi— ia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya—menyempurnakan makanan yang mereka buat untuk Lizzie.

"Nah... sedikit 'bumbu' akan menyempurnakan segalanya." ucap Ciel lalu menyeringai. Dituangkannya 'saus' berwarna merah kecoklatan. Darah atau racunkah itu?

.

.

.

.

Suara lari Lizzie memecah keheningan di suatu lorong yang sepi. Ia terus berlari tanpa arah hanya untuk melupakan pemandangan yang seharusnya tak di lihat olehnya.

Ya...

... adegan panas yang harusnya tak di lihat oleh anak di bawah umur—walau sesungguhnya bukan—...

Kekacauan pikiran Lizzie menghilang seketika ketika ia menabrak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _ Oak_besar dan langsung terjatuh.

_**BRAAKKK**_

"AAAUCHH! Sakit!" pekiknya histeris akibat rasa sakit yang mengenai dahinya yang cukup lebar. Ia hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap dahinya. Namun rasa sakit tersebut langsung hilang karena penyakit-aku-penasaran yang ia derita sejak kecil kambuh. Alasannya adalah pintu kayu _Oak_ tersebut tertutp walu tidak terkunci dengan papan bertuliskan 'DO NOT OPEN' yang ada di depannya.

Lizzie semakin penasaran dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

_**KRRIIIEETT**_

Berat.

Dan didalamnya...

Gelap.

Bau aneh yang cukup tajam tercium dari dalam.

Lizzie memasuki ruangan serba gelap tersebut lalu meraba-raba. Kakinya terasa menyenggol sebuah meja dan ia meraba-raba meja tersebut—berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk menerangi ruangan gelap yang ia masuki. Dan _Gotcha_! Ia measakan sesuatu berbentuk tabung dan ia mengira benda itu adalah senter.

Dipegang dan di nyalakan pula sesuatu yang ia kira senter tersebut—dan ternyata benar. Ada tombol yang jika di tekan maka ujung benda itu akan mengeluarkan cahaya dan benda itu memang senter yang benar adanya.

Begitu senter menyala, yang ia dapati di atas meja selain senter yang ia gunakan adalah...

... tengkorak manusia dengan rambut hitam panjang dan potongan tangan kanan dengan gumpalan daging yang tersisa di ujung potongan kasar tersebut serta cincin emas di jari manisnya?

"HAH?" rasa gelisah merambati hatinya. Rasa takut berusaha untuk mengambil alih pikirannya.

Ketika ia mengarahkan cahaya senter ke arah lainnya, terlihat mayat-mayat manusia penuh darah yang anggota tubuhnya tak lengkap. Terdapat pula tabung yang berisi jantung, otak, bola mata, paru-paru, ginjal, hati, potongan daging manusia dan lain sebagainya. Dilangit-langit ruangan terdapat boneka-boneka yang telah rusak adanya tergantung dengan tali penuh darah sebagai pengikatnya. Bau anyir dan daging busuk tercium sangat jelas di ruangan tersebut.

Syok membuat Lizzie tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menoleh ke kanan sehingga mendapati boneka anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata kiri yang hilang dan tangan kanan yang putus. Wajahnya hancur berlumuran darah sedangkan kaki kanannya di tusuk paku. Tubuh boneka itu bermandikan darah. Rambut pirangnya hampir sulit diketahui karena terturtup darah.

Ia mundur sedikit lagi dan membuatnya menginjak tali. Tiba-tiba jatuhlah potongan kepala manusia yang darahnya sudah mengering dengan otak memutih yang berhambur keluar. Matanya hilang seakan di cabut paksa dari tempatnya. Hal ini membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba ia menginjak sebuah bola yang lunak, dan membasahi sedikit lantai dengan cairan aneh. Ketika diinjak, bunyi 'CROOTT' terdengar nyaring. Ketika ia melihat apa yang diinjak secara perlahan, Lizzie segera mengutuk dirinya.

Sebuah bola mata.

Pupil berwarna merah yang ditusuk pengait hingga menembus bagian belakang.

Darah semakin bermuncratan ke mana pun selagi Lizzie menginjaknya. Air mata Lizzie menetes, dan sontak ia menjerit ketakutan.

"KYYAAAAAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang senter yang ada di tangannya ia lemparkan sejauh-jauhnya. Tanpa menutup pintu, ia terus berlari menjauhi ruangan mengerikan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

_**KRRIIIEEETT**_

_**BLAM**_

Pintu besar tersebut kini tertutup sempurna oleh pemuda beriris _Scarlet_ dan gadis beriris _Blue Ocean_ yang sedari tadi menunggu Lizzie dari balik pintu dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Dengan tenang mereka melangkah dan saling mendekatkan diri. Kini, posisi mereka berdiri sejajar.

Senyum berubah menjadi seringai, dan mereka hanya menatap lorong yang telah sepi setelah sebelumnya di buat berisik oleh suara lari gadis bermata hijau. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa mengerikan dari mulut mereka berdua.

"SEDIKIT LAGI KAU AKAN ..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau lihat yang tadi? Bisa-bisanya dia takut oleh pemandanganmacam itu!"_

"_Benar. Padahal cara bermainnya dulu lebih kejam, walau yang kuingat hanya ketika ia 'bermain' bersama Chesire yang tak lain adalah kucing hitam peliharaannya."_

"_Aah, aku ingat! Kalau tak salah, ia menusuk bola mata kiri Chesire dengan garpu, lalu di pelintir hingga saluran penglihatannya putus dan ia menarik bola matanya dengan kasar."_

"_Dia tusuk jantung kucingnya dengan pisau makan perak yang selalu di bawa diam-diam dan mengoyak tubuhnya hingga jantungnya terlihat dan ia keluarkan, lalu dibelah dan diperas menjadi jus."_

"_Sambil tersenyum aneh, ia bahkan memotong ekor kucingnya dengan gunting kesayangannya."_

"_Lalu dia kuliti tangan makhluk malang itu sambil tertawa ketika tak lagi mendengar jeritan kucing tak berdosa tersebut."_

"_Ya... dan kali ini..."_

"_DIALAH BONEKANYA."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hoshh... hosh... hhh... ya, tuhan..." lirih Lizzie setelah sampai di ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa—walau ia sempat tersesat dan melewati ruangan tersebut lebih dari 5 kali— dengan berlari. Ia merasa hari ini adalah Neraka paling Jahanam yang pernah ia rasakan.

Lelah.

Capek.

Takut.

Ketakutan mengunci gerakannya. Tapi ia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan orang-orang yang ia lihat. Lizzie pun berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Ketika tangannya telah memegang ganggang pintu dan telah membukanya sedikit, kesempatan kaburnya hilang sudah.

Sebastian dan Ciel telah berdiri di depan pintu dan hampir membukanya—namun batal karena pintu telah dibuka dari dalam. Dengan tenang mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Terlihat Sebastian sedang mendorong kereta makan yang berisi sarapan untuk Lizzie.

"Halo,"

"Lizzie."

"KAU MAU KE MANA TADI?" sapa mereka bergantian sebelum bertanya serempak pada Lizzie.

"E-eh... a... aku mau mencari kalian... kok?..." jawab Lizzie—bohong. Namun kebohongan Lizzie sudah di tebak oleh mereka. Keduanya hanya mengikuti alur 'drama' yang di buat oleh tamu mereka.

"Oh?"

"Begitukah?"

"Maaf, kami lama."

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah didapur." Jawab mereka bergantian yang sudah pasti—BOHONG.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." balas Lizzie walau ia tahu sedikit apa yang terjadi didapur.

"Nah, silahkan, Liz." ucap Sebastian seraya memberikan sarapan Lizzie. "Menu hari ini adalah _Beef Steak Barbeque_ dengan _Sweet Mushroom Sauce_. Minumannya adalah _Cappuccino Ice_ dengan topping _Chocolate astor_. Tidak ada pencuci mulut karena tadi kau sudah memakan kue." terang Sebastian. Lizzie hanya menjawabnya dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' lalu tertawa ringan.

Dengan—amat sangat— ragu Lizzie mengangkat pisau dan garpu perak ditangannya. Namun semua keraguan tersebut sirna karena lidahnya tidak dapat berbohong jika rasa makanan yang di sajikan sangat lezat. "Le... zat..."

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya." ucap mereka kompak.

"..." tiba-tiba Lizzie terdiam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian. Ia heran Lizzie langsung menatapnya dan Ciel setelah mereka berbicara. "Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Ciel melengkapi pertanyaan Sebastian.

"Apa kalian tidak makan?" tanya Lizzie polos. Mendengar pertanyaan macam itu pasangan tersebut hanya tertawa renyah.

"Tidak, tidak."

"Kami sudah makan." jawab mereka. Lizzie hanya ber-'oh' ria sebagai respon.

Tak lama kemudian Lizzie telah menghabiskan sarapannya. _Cappuccino Ice_ juga sudah ia habiskan. Walau sedikit takut, Lizzie berusaha untuk melupakan pemandangan mengerikan yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Sayangnya, entah kenapa mulutnya justru menanyakan hal macam itu pada 2 orang yang ada didepannya.

"Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang ruangan dengan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu _Oak_ dengan papan bertuliskan 'DO NOT OPEN' didepannya?"

Hening.

"... Sebastian...? Ciel...?"

Sekali lagi, hening.

Amarah si pirang mulai naik sedikit.

"Halloo, bisakah kalian menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya dengan—sedikit— emosi. Yang ditanya hanya memasang raut wajah—palsu— kebingungan.

"Memang ada ruangan seperti itu?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian memecah keheningan. Lizzie sontak kaget mendengar pertanyaan balik yang di lontarkan gadis berambut kelabu tersebut. Ia kebingungan ingin menjawab apa, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengatakan, "Apa maksudmu, Ciel? Bukankah kau tinggal di sini sejak lama?"

"Memang, tapi kami tak pernah mengetahui keberadaan pintu yang kau tanyakan." jawabnya bohong.

"Mu-mustahil! Bagaimana bisa kalian yang sudah tinggal di sini sejak dulu tidak mengetahuinya? Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?" ujar Lizzie dengan nada suara naik 1 oktaf. "Memang. Dan aku tidak pernah berbohong!" jawab Ciel yang tidak memuaskan Lizzie sedikit pun.

—'_Kecuali denganmu, My BASTARD Lady.'—_

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Ciel, Lizzie langsung beralih pada Sebastian yang sedari hanya diam saja. "Sebastian!"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Barangkali kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Jika kau bertanya padaku mengenai hal itu, maka jawabannya..." diberinya jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat Lizzie makin penasaran... "... TIDAK PERNAH."

"APA?" pekik Lizzie tak percaya. Mustahil bukan para pemilik _Mansion_ justru tidak tahu-menahu mengenai ruangan misterius tersebut? Heh! Lelucon yang tak lucu.

"Tunggu dulu, mustahil kalian tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang ruangan aneh itu! Ayolaah... lelucon kalian tak lucu, lho...!" bentak Lizzie sedikit kasar. Rupanya emosinya telah tersulut, namun tidak langsung memuncak. Dan pemuda yang ditanya hanya memasang tampang _Innocent_ seolah tak ada masalah sedikit pun. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa diam-diam telah muncul simpang 4 di dahinya yang tak berkerut? Lelucon, eh? Sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Lizzie, mungkin.

"Ilusi padat..." lirih Ciel menetralkan pancaran emosi yang cukup menggebu dari 2 orang yang ada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dan BERHASIL! Lizzie terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan Ciel memberi respon 'eh?' menurunkan tingkat emosinya, sedangkan Sebastian hanya menyeringai aneh—terlihat seperti penasaran sekaligus terkesan dengan KEBOHONGAN macam apa yang akan di beritahu oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Aah, sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu? Baiklah..." lanjutnya santai—ingat, kini ia sedang BERBOHONG.

"... sesungguhnya... kabut hutan dapat merembes masuk ke dalam _Mansion_ ini, jadi jangan kaget jika kau melihat ilusi apa pun. Yah, walau sedikit, tapi jika terperangkap dalam ilusi, apalagi ilusi padat, kau akan segera memercayainya dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pikiranmu kacau. Terkadang kau akan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan sehingga tidak dapat bergerak dan berakhir dengan bertingkah layaknya orang gila. Jadi, jangan terlalu sering membuka jendela mau pun, pintu, itu sangat berbahanya." terang Ciel sejelas-jelasnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu... apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan di sana hanyalah ilusi semata?" tanya Lizzie—terdengar sedikit percaya dengan KEBOHONGAN Ciel. "Yap...! nilai 100 untuk Elizabeth Middleford!" jawab Ciel riang. Lizzie hanya tersipu malu di sambung oleh tawa renyah Sebastian.

Tiba-tiba Lizzie ingin pergi ke toilet dan sesungguhnya ia TAKUT untuk pergi sendirian. Tapi tak mungkin ia meminta Ciel—apalagi Sebastian— untuk pergi ke sana ketika mereka sedang membereskan sarapannya, bukan?

"Maaf, aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Bisa tolong tunjukkan arahnya?" tanyanyadengan nada ketakutan didalamnya. "Tentu. Keluar dari ruangan ini belok kanan, lurus dan turun ke lantai 1 setelah melihat tangga. Lalu belok ke kanan, ikuti arah koridor sampai kau menemukan pintu kecil di sebelah kiri." terang Sebastian yang dibalas 'terima kasih' oleh Lizzie. Ia pun pergi ke toilet dengan harap-harap cemas.

Begitu pintu tertutup, terlihat seringai seram dari gadis dan pemuda yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_**ZRAASSHH**_

"Fuuhh... lega... walau tempat ini aneh karena masih pagi, kok suasananya sudah seperti malam? Gelap." ucap gadis beriris _Emerald_ ditoilet. Ia sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel dengan tenang hingga tercium bau yang cukup tajam—dan berasal dari keran air tersebut. Dengan takut, ia berusaha mengecek apa ada yang salah dari air keran dan ia menemukannya.

Air keran yang berwarna dan berbau layaknya darah keluar dari sana.

"KYYAAA!"

Teriaknya gadis itu kontan berlari keluar. Ia sangat ketakutan hingga ia hampir saja terpeleset di tangga dan menoleh ke aula lantai 1.

Samar-samar, terlihat bayangan dirinya yang masih kecil mengenakan gaun berwarna putih sedang berdansa dengan Sebastian. Selang sedetik, muncul bayangan lain. Kali ini bayangan dirinya yang masih kecil sedang berdansa dengan Ciel.

Awalnya Lizzie tak masalah melihat ilusi macam itu, tapi kedua matanya langsung membola ketika 2 ilusi sebelumya hilang, dan tergantikan oleh bayangan dirinya—yang masih kecil— sedang kesepian meratapi 2 boneka yang tergeletak di depannya dengan wajah datar. Tak lama kemudian bayangan dirinya menoleh ke arah Lizzie, memperlihatkan senyuman tulus polosnya seperti ketika ia masih kecil.

Namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi wajah yang hancur, dengan cairan berwarna hijau kekuningan kental beserta darah yang mengucur mengotori keindahan _Blonde _miliknya. Dengan tawa seram, bayangannya berteriak, "SERAHKAN SEMUANYA!" membuat Lizzie langsung berteriak kala itu juga.

"KYYAAAAAAA!"

Ia terus berlari. Berlari menuju ruang tamu. Namun suara teriakan seorang gadis menyambutnya ketika ia hampir mendobrak pintu yang terbuka sedikit tersebut.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA!"

Ciel.

Ya, itu suaranya.

Ada apa gerangan?

Dan ketika ia mengintip dari celah pintu, terlihat Ciel sedang menangis dan berteriak histeris ketakutan dalam dekapan hangat Sebastian yang terjatuh di karpet. Sofa yang tadi mereaka duduki terguling dan berada sedikit jauh di depannya dalam keadaan terbalik. Dari jendela, terlihat ilusi cuaca petir yang menggelegar.

_**CTAARRRR**_

"TTIIDDAAAAKKKK!"

Suara Ciel makin menjadi. _'Mengapa Sebastian tidak membawa pergi Ciel dari ruangan itu?'_ pikir Lizzie. Dilihatnya Sebastian sedang berusaha menghibur Ciel yang ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Ciel... itu hanya ilusi! Kalau kau takut, biarkan aku menutup gorden atau membawamu pergi dari ruangan ini!" pinta Sebastian selembut mungkin sembari mengecup puncak kepala Ciel. Basah di bagian pundak-dada akibat air mata gadis berambut kelabu tersebut bukan masalah asalkan Ciel berhenti menangis dan ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak... aku... takut...! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

_**GLLEEGAAAARRRR**_

"TTIIIIDDDAAAAAKKKKK!"

"CIEL!"

Sebastian terlihat kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika melihat Ciel terus menangis? Ia hanya bisa mendekapnya erat karena Ciel tak mau melepaskannya, dan jika ia memaksa, itu sama saja dengan membunuh Ciel.

"Sst, tenanglah, Ciel-ku yang manis... jangan menangis lagi..." hiburnya seraya mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. Diminumnya cairan tersebut walau tak sampai habis, lalu di angkatnya dagu Ciel, di tatap lekat-lekat matanya, di dekatkan pula wajahnya. Nafas mereka beradu, hangat. Dengan perlahan, Sebastian mencium bibir Ciel lembut yang pipinya basah karena air mata.

'_HHUUUWWAAAA! Lagi-lagi!_' teriak Lizzie—sang saksi mata— dalam hati. Rupanya ia sudah lupa pada ketakutannya tadi.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi ganas. Sebastian mengulum bibir Ciel rakus hingga ia mendesah kecil. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara petir menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

_**CTTAAAARRR**_

"...!"

Ciel memejamkan mata dan ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa. Bibirnya terkunci. Air matanya makin berjatuhan. Lizzie makin tak sanggup melihat kondisi Ciel yang mengenaskan sedangkan Sebastian sedang asyik menciumnya.

Sebastian menggigit kecil bibir awah Ciel, meminta izin untk memasukinya. Ciel yang pikirannya kacau membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja Sebastian memasukkan lidahnya serta cairan berwarna merah pekat yang tadi diminumnya. Diajaknya menari lidah Ciel seraya meminumkan cairan tersebut. Tarian _Waltz_ yang di mainkan lidahSebastian dan cairan yang ia minumkan membuat Ciel berangsur menghentikan tangisannya.

_Well, Waltz_ memang tarian yang romantis, bukan?

Setelah di rasanya cukup, Sebastian melepaskan ciuman PANAS-nya dengan Ciel. Ilusi petir pun menghilang membuat Ciel kembali tenang.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Sebastian sembari mengelus puncak kepala Ciel. Ciel langsung mengusap air matanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. "I... iya... terima kasih... Sebastian..." jawabnya lembut seraya tersenyum manis yang dapat membuat siapa puun jatuh cinta padanya.

"... tak masalah..." ucapnya lalu menarik tubuh Ciel dalam pelukannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada telinga Ciel dan berkata, "Apa pun hanya untukmu, Ciel..." yang cukup untuk membuat wajah si kelabu memerah semerah tomat dan melebihi strawberry.

_**CUP**_!

Dikecupnya bibir Sebastian singkat, namun sanggup membuat sang _Raven _salah tingkah dan saksi—Lizzie— nyaris pingsan di ambang pintu.

"E-eh?"

"Apa? Tidak suka?" tanya Ciel angkuh. Sebastian bersyukur karena sikap Ciel telah kembali setelah ia menangis seperti tadi. Sebastian hanya diam seraya mengecup pelan dahi Ciel.

"Aku suka, kok, tapi aku mau yang lebih. 5 menit minim... AUUCHH!" tawar Sebastian yang kemudian mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya oleh Ciel yang sedang ber-_Blushing_-ria.

"Sekali lagi kau menawar, aku tak jamin hanya pukulan yang mendarat di kepalamu!" ucap Ciel—malu-malu tapi mau.

"HUUWWAAA! Ampun!" pinta Sebastian setengah bercanda. Suasana tegang yang menyelimuti mereka sebelumnya telahcair menjadi hangat. Sayang hal itu tidak bertahanlama karena mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh.

_**BRUUKK**_

Hening.

Sebastian dan Ciel tidak beranjak barang sedikit pun dari posisi mereka. Dari ambang pintu, terlihat sesosok gadis dengan _Blonde_ pirang yang indah sedang jatuh pingsan.

"... obatnya sudah bekerja?" tanya si _Mood Maker_ berambut belah tengah.

"... ya." jawab gadis imut kucir 2 dengan enteng. Mereka lantas beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati si pirang.

"Akhirnya..." lirih Ciel. Raut puas sedikit nampak dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ya... kita bisa memulai permainannya, 'kan?" balas Sebastian tak sabar menikmati 'permainan'.

"Tentu! Mari..."

"KITA BAWA DIA..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hei, Lizzie! Ayo kemari!" panggil seorang pria kepada putrinya._

"_Baik, ada apa, Ayah?" tanya gadis yang di panggil Lizzie tersebut._

"_Lihat ini!" pinta pria tersebut—Alexis Leon Middleford— kepada putrinya yang masih berusia 5 tahun. "Kotak hadiah?" tanyanya pada sang Ayah ketika melihat kotak berwarna hijau muda dengan pita berwarna biru._

"_Ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya sang Ayah. Putrinya yang mungil tersebut menggeleng, membuat pria di depannya tertawa renyah._

"_Ayo, bukalah!" pinta sang Ayah. Lizzie yang tidak mengetahui sesuatu tentang isi kotak tersebut hanya menuruti permintaan Ayahnya. Ia langsung membukanya dengan penasaran. Ketika kotak tersebut terbuka, terkejutlah ia melihat 2 boneka dengan gaun dan _Tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan pita dan dasi yang berwarna senada._

"_Uwaaahh..." ucapnya seraya memandang kagum karena terpesona oleh 2 boneka tersebut._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, _MY LOVELY DAUGHTER!_" ucap Ayahnya seraya memeluk putrinya. "Boneka-boneka itu hadiah untukmu. Mereka sepasang. Cantik, 'kan?"_

"_Iya! Mereka cantik! Terima kasih Ayah!"_

"_Sama-sama, anakku!"_

"_Kalau begitu, nama cewek ini Ciel! Ciel Phantomhive! Lalu nama yang cowok ini Sebastian! Sebastian Michaelis!"ujarnya lalu tersenyum manis bagai malaikat. "Sungguh nama yang bagus! Sayangilah mereka!"_

"_Tentu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ciel, rambutmu yang berwarna kelabu cantik sekali! Aku suka sekali pada matamu yang seindah _Sapphire _itu!" puji Lizzie pada boneka gadis yang ada di tangan kanannya, Ciel.  
"Ah, aku juga suka sekali pada warna matamu yang semerah darah! Benar-benar cantik dan indah! Rambutmu hitam legam bagai _Raven_, elegan namun lucu karena belah tengah!" pujinya pada boneka di tangan kirinya, Sebastian._

"_Aku sayang kalian! Kalian benar-benar indah! Aku bersyukur Ayah membelikanku kalian sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-5 ini!" pujinya lagi. Tanpa siapa pun sadari, sesungguhnya kedua boneka tersebut sedang tersenyum dan berkata,_

—'_Terima kasih, kami juga sayang padamu, Lizzie.'—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_AHAHHAHAHAHAHA! MATI! KALIAN SEMUA MATI!" teriak gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Lizzie yang berada di sebuah bangunan tua yang kosong dan tak terawat. Diusianya yang kesepuluh, ia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap benda-benda yang manis untuk DI RUSAK olehnya._

_Semuanya berawal dari dilihatnya Bibi Ann, adik ipar Ibunya yang di bunuh tengah malam di _Villa _keluarga dimana lantainya basah oleh darah Bibi kesayangannya tersebut beberapa hari yang lalu dalam keadaan usus terburai dan hati yang keluar._

_Sepertinya pembunuh itu masih mengenal 'simpati' hingga bola mata dan jantung korbannya tidak dicabut keluar, hanya usus yang di tarik kasar. Lalu, potongan usus itu diangkat dan dililitkan pada _almarhumah_ Bibinya sebagai sabuk._

_Sialnya, saksi kejadian tragis tersebut hanyalah Lizzy._

_Pembunuh tersebut berjubah hitam panjang—atau merah?—dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya._

_Pembunuh itu mendadak memperdengarkan suara yang sepertinya disamarkan, 'Aaahh~ cantiknya! Aku memang pandai merias!' suara yang terdengar tenang. Ia bersenandung kecil lalu memotong sisa usus Bibi Ann._

_Usai 'merias', pembunuh itu pun pergi setelah sebelumnya melumuri tubuh Lizzie dengan darah dan mengalungkan usus sang Bibi dilehernya—tentu, dengan sarung tangan—sembari berucap, 'lihat... kau jauh lebih manis kalau begini! Jangan marah padaku, karena aku hanya mendandani mereka semua agar terlihat manis sepertiku.' lalu pergi secepat mungkin bagaikan angin._

_Lizzie hanya bisa berteriak histeris namun pasrah karena apa yang hilang tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Malam itu adalah malam di mana bau anyir memanjakan rongga hidungnya hingga ia merasa mual. Air mata menari indah di pipinya yang mulus, tanpa merasa sungkan sedikit pun karena telah keluar di saat yang mengenaskan._

"_MATI! SEMUA MATI LAYAKNYA DIA! SEMUA MATII!" teriaknya emosi karena memori beberapa hari lalu terputar di otaknya seraya menusukkan pisau pada jantung kucing hitam peliharaannya, Chesire. Kucingnya sudah tak dapat melakukan apa pun karena sudah mati sejak pisau majikannya mengoyak jantungnya._

_Lizzie lantas beralih pada boneka beruang yang ada di sebelah kirinya._

"_MATI, MATI, MATI, MATII! AHAHAHAHA!" teriaknya sembari menusukkan pisau ke bola mata boneka beruangnya. Sebenarnya boneka tersebut berteriak kesakitan walau ia hanyalah sebuah boneka._

_Selang beberapa detik, Lizzie menghentikan aksinya setelah mendengar suara perir. Diluar sedang hujan, rupanya._

_**ZAAASSHH**_

"_Hu... jan?... AHA! Aku punya ide bagus!" ucapnya seraya membawa boneka gadis di tangannya kirinya, meninggalkan boneka beruang yang tadi ia siksa._

_Dilemparkannya boneka tersebut hingga terjatuh tepat di bawah langit yang tengah menangis. Boneka cantik itu tidak dapat bergerak dan berbicara barang sepatah kata pun. Ia ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan Lizzie atau kekasihnya, Sebastian._

_**CTTAAARRR**_

—'_TIDAK! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU! SIAPA SAJA...'—_

_Namun sayang, petir telah menyambar tubuhnya hingga ia gosong. Tapi sosok rupawannya tetap dapat terlihat. Jika ia dapat menangis, maka air mata telah keluar membasahi wajanya yang sudah basah dan kotor karena hujan. Sebastian hanya bisa meneriakkan nama kekasihnya walau itu tak berguna dan terus menerus berusaha berlari menuju Ciel walau tahu ia tidak bisa._

"_HOORREEEE! BERHASIILL! Ah, tapi aku takut untuk keluar, nanti saja aku ambil dia setelah hujan berhenti!" ujar Lizzie sembari mengangkat boneka pemuda, Sebastian, dengan senyum seram._

_Ditusukkannya garpu perak di leher boneka tersebut—yang jika ia hidup, maka bagian yang di tusuk oleh Lizzie adalah nadi. "Warna merah memang cocok untukmu!"_

—_SIAL! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU! SIAPA SAJA...—_

_Ingat, ia boneka. Berekspresi pun tidak bisa. Menyelamatkan kekasih yang dicinta pun tidak bisa. Benar-benar sampah tak berguna, eh?_

_Permainan Lizzie terus berlanjut hingga hujan berhenti dan boneka-boneka yang ia bawa ke bangunan tersebut sudah rusak total—tak mungkin dapat diperbaiki._

_Lizzie lantas tersenyum lalu membakar boneka-bonekanya di tempat yang sama._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—'LIHAT SAJA, KAMI PASTI AKAN BALAS DENDAM!'—

.

.

.

.

"HUUWWAAAAAA!" teriak Lizzie terbangun dari pingsannya. Mimpi masa lalu menyebalkan yang sudah lama hilang dari ingatannya akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya Tahun 2008. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. "Dimana... ini?"

Ia menengok ke arah jendela, dan terlihatlah sang surya yang baru saja terbit. Itu berarti, 1 hari telah ia habiskan dengan pingsan, bukan? Jika kemarin tanggal 13 Desember, maka sekarang...

"... tanggal 14 Desember...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "... mestinya... aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-16 dengan teman-teman... tapi... ini dimana?" ucapnya mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"KAMAR KAMI," senyuman manis terlihat di depan matanya, "kau sudah tertidur selama 1 hari penuh. Sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Desember dan sekarang sudah siang, jika kau ingin tahu." jawab 2 orang yang muncul diingatannya. Pikiran akan teman-teman dan keluarga yang mencarinya berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Seketika itu juga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia mengingat-ingat mimpinya. Ya, mereka adalah BONEKA!

"UWWAAAAA!" pekiknya ketika mereka berdua bermaksud mengecek kondisi tubuhnya. "Ja... jangan dekati... aku!" sambungnya ketakutan. Yang di bentak hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"..." mereka hanya diam. Membiarkan tatapan ketakutan Lizzie mendominasi penglihatan. Tak lama, tatapan ketakutan tergantikan oleh tatapan intimidasi dari mereka berdua. Seringai seram terlukis di wajah pualam mereka.

"Jadi begitu..."

"Kau sudah ingat, ya?" tanya mereka bergantian membuat si pirang makin bergidik ngeri. Keduanya makin mendekat, memblokir gerakan Lizzie.

Namun kejadian tak terduga di alaminya. Kedua bonekanya di masa lalu... MEMELUKNYA?

"Ci... el...? Sebas... tian...?" panggilnya malu.

Senyum manis kembali terkembang.

"Kami... sayang padamu, Liz... " jawab mereka bebarengan membuat rona wajah Lizzie makin hebat.

"Ciel... Sebastian..." air mata Lizzie menetes. Namun, di satu sisi, ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Takut karma? Sayangnya itu sudah terlambat jika baru menyadarinya.

"Sekejam apa pun dirimu, kami selalu berharap yang terbaik bagi dirimu..." lanjut keduanya dengan nada yang amat lembut. Dihapusnya air mata Lizzie, dan menatap lembut ke arah majikan masa lalu mereka. Sayangnya Lizzie tak dapat tenang karena bayangan keduanya di tembok berubah menjadi bayang boneka yang sedang berdiri dengan seringai seram diwajah yang terlihat sepintas olehnya.

"Kami... memang tak dapat memaafkan perbuatanmu di masa lalu, karenanya..." ucap Ciel menggantung mewakili Sebastian. Jantung si pirang makin berdetak tak karuan hingga serasa mau copot.

"... kami ingin kau tetap di sini, menemani kami hingga waktunya tiba, serta tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kami dan selalu 'bermain' dengan kami!" lanjut Sebastian mewakili Ciel.

_**GLEKH**_!

Lizzie hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar penawaran yang di ajukan untuknya. Takut? Tentu saja! Ayolah, kawan! Kata 'bermain' yang mereka ucapkan itu terdengar ambigu! Selain itu tak ada jaminan ia akan selamat apa pun yang terjadi mengingat kekejiannya dulu.

"BAGAIMANA?" tanya keduanya bersamaan menambah keraguan besar di hati sang mantan majikan. Tatapan intimidasi secara halus terpancar dari iris keduanya. "Aku..." jawab Lizzie menggantung di akhir perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

"Liz! Ayo serang sebelah kiri!" ujar Ciel riang—yang pasti, ada udang di balik batu.

"Tunggu, aku sulit melakukannya jika Sebastian bergerak terus!" ucap Lizzie ketus—terlalu serius.

"Ahhahahaha! Kalian tak mungkin bisa menyerangku!" teriak Sebastian riang—yang pasti, ini juga ada udang di balik batu.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja BERMAIN PERANG BOLA SALJU! Setelah berdamai dan sarapan bersama—yang pasti, selalu ada rasa aneh di dalam makanan—, mereka pergi keluar _Mansion _untuk berkeliling melihat pemandangan halaman depan dari dekat.

Karena pada dasarnya Lizzie mudah melupakan sesuatu, maka langsung saja dilemparnya salju merah berbau aneh yang di bentuk bola ke arah Sebastian.

Tak lama, Ciel ikut-ikutan melempari Sebastian dengan bola salju merah, Sebastian membalas mereka, dan terjadilah perang bola salju—MERAH. Jangan lupakan kata yang terakhir.

Suara tawa memenuhi halaman depan yang selalu sunyi. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik sekaligus kado terindah, batin Lizzie. Sebastian dan Ciel mau memaafkannya, itu sudah cukup. Walau tanpa ia ketahui, keduanya menyimpan maksud tersembunyi.

"Hei, Sebastian, Ciel, kenapa salju di sini berwarna merah dan berbau aneh—agak tajam, maksudku?" tanya Lizzie membuka pembicaraan setelah lama tertawa dan capek berperang. Keduanya terdiam.

"Menurut sebuah mitos, dahulu kala ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat manis kaya raya baik hati yang tinggal seorang diri di hutan ini. Ia di bunuh dalam keadaan yang sangat jauh dari kata 'MANIS' karena tubuhnya di mutilasi dan di bakar oleh kekasihnya.

"Tak terima dengan semua yang dilakukan kekasihnya sedangkan orang yang di cintainya tersebut mengambil semua harta kekayaan yang seharusnya akan ia gunakan untuk acara amal, di Surga ia memohon pada Tuhan untuk di beri tubuh manusia dengan kekuatan iblis demi membalas dendam.

Tuhan mendengar permohonannya dan mengabulkannya." Sebastian menerangkan dengan singkat, namun kisah tersebut belum selesai ia ceritakan.

"Sebagai gantinya, Tuhan bersabda bahwa jika keinginannya selesai, maka jiwanya akan jatuh ke Neraka. Setelah turun ke dunia, ia segera mendekati kembali mantan kekasihnya dan langsung membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama.

"Sayangnya, aksinya ketahuan oleh adik kekasihnya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membunuhnya. Tuhan yang mengetahui hal tersebut geram dan menjatuhinya ke dalam Neraka Jahanam, Neraka yang disebut-sebut paling kejam. Ia disiksa hingga ia mengeluarkan air mata darah.

"Tak sampai di sana saja, Tuhan bahkan mengutus salah satu Dewa Kematian untuk terus menyiksanya hingga ia berhenti mengeluarkan air mata darah. Namun sampai sekarang air matanya tak kunjung berhenti sehingga menempel pada butiran salju yang akan selalu ternoda darah. _THE_ _END_!" sambung Ciel riang. Lizzie langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Tenang... itu 'kan hanya mitos, jangan terlalu dipercayai." hibur Sebastian ketika melihat Lizzie bergetar ketakutan. "... Iya..." jawabnya pelan dan mereka masuk ke dalam _Mansion _untuk menghangatkan diri.

.

.

.

"'Hanya' mitos..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_At evening after dinner_

"Kenyaaangg!" Lizzie berusaha memejamkan mata namun sulit karena kini bukan saatnya untuk tidur, terbuai oleh mimpi. Ketika makan malam, ia mendapati kue yang amat besar! Kue coklat dan vanilla dengan aksen Mawar merah dan biru bertingkat 3 yang menggoda selera buatan Sebastian.

Ia ingat, sebelum meniup lilin untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka bertiga—yang ternyata tanggalnya sama—, mereka menyanyikan lagu untuk menyemarakkan suasana.

_Happy Birthday Lizzie..._

_Happy Birthday Ciel..._

_Happy Birthday Sebastian..._

_Happy Birthday together..._

Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Hehe~"

_._

_._

_._

_.__  
_

_Samg gadis cantik bermata biru dengan sang pemuda bermata merah  
_

_Orang-orang kerdil yang tersesat dikumpulkan dalam satu kantong, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam blender dan diaduk hingga darahnya muncrat, organnya halus mudah ditelan!_

_Tubuh pembangkang ditarik, dibanting berulang kali ke tanah hingga ada banyak mawar yang mekar, lalu tubuhnya dirobek mulai dari organ vital di antara paha!_

_Kepalanya ditebas dengan gergaji kesayangan, lalu tubuhnya dicacah sampai halus!_

_Si bocah nakal yang berusaha lari akan ditarik, ditusuk, dijadikan sate dan dibakar, lalu dimakan hingga tubuhnya berhamburan!_

_Jadi, ayo, main! Kalau tak mau, kalianlah bonekanya!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"HAH!"

Lizzie segera bangun. Barusan itu... apa? _Day-Dream?_ Tapi... siapa saja yang melakukan perbuatan biadab tadi? Kenapa menddak bayangan semengerikan itu muncul?

"_Kalian adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah!"_

_EH_?

Suara itu... suaranya. Suara Lizzie kecil ketika menerima Sebastian dan Ciel sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-5. Suara itu terus menggema di kepalanya dan kenangan manis bersama keduanya turut menambah keterkejutan Lizzie.

—_Ayo kemari, datang, datang, dan nikmati pertunjukannya!—_

"... datang...?"

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan langkah lemas menuju ruangan yang paling ia hindari—ruangan dengan pintu kayu _Oak_.

_**KRIEETT**_

—_Anak manis, kemarilah, main bersama, kita bersenandung kutukan kejam—_

Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan dilangkahkan pula kakinya. Bau darah menyambutnya, pemandangan seram justru membuatnya tenang dan berpikir jernih. Didekatinya boneka dengan rambut pirang yang tergantung oleh pita hitam yang lengket karena darah.

—_Ingat, ingat, sayang! Masa', kau lupa? Kejamnya dirimu, wahai sang pemilik—_

"Ini..." jeda,

—_Ya, panggil namanya yang bangsat itu!—_

Sebuah bayangan akan boneka bermata biru berambut pirang pendek terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"_Alois!"_

_**DEG**_**!**

"... Alois... Trancy... boneka hadiah dari Bibi Ann... untuk ulang tahunku yang ke-10... aku... ingat... Tuhan!" ucapnya seraya mengelus pipi bonekanya yang bernama Alois. Entah kenapa ia dapat mengingat nama boneka yang sudah lama ia buang.

Alois adalah boneka yang di belikan Bibi Ann untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, di mana pada malam harinya terjadi pembunuhan dengan Bibinya sebagai korban. Boneka yang sempat membuatnya meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel dalam satu malam dan langsung ia buang setelah boneka-boneka lain ia bakar.

Lizzie terus menerus menyentuh setiap inci dari boneka rusak tersebut hingga ia...

"LIIZZIIIEEE!" panggil seseorang dengan nada riang yang tak lain adalah Ciel. Lizzie terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel yang memeluknya dari belakang.

_**DEG!**_

Eh?

Kalau Alois saja sampai seperti ini...

Bagaimana dengannya?

Keringat dingin meluncur layaknya pemain ski terhebat di pipi Elizabeth Middleford.

"Aah, Lizzie, perkenalkan! Ia Alois Trancy, boneka milikmu yang kau buang dan kami hancurkan!" ucap Ciel riang sembari menyentuh hiasan Mawar yang ada di dada sebelah kiri Lizzie—yang tepat berada di atas posisi jantung berada.

"Cantik, eh?" takut. Lizzie yang di beritahu informasi abnormal dengan nada bicara normal tersebut hanya bisa berdiri mematung ketakutan.

"Benar," sambung suara pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sebastian seraya menutup pintu besar tersebut. "boneka yang kau buang, kami hancurkan karena pernah membuatmu melupakan kami dan merusak semuanya." lanjut Sebastian sembari tersenyum kejam ala psikopat.

"Kami menyayangimu, Lizzie!" ucap mereka berdua sontak membuat Lizzie sedikit ragu akan maksud 'kasih sayang' yang mereka ucapkan.

"Karena kami sayang kamu, maka semua pengganggu kami hancurkan!"

"Karena kami sayang padamu, maka semua orang yang menyakitimu akan kami hancurkan!"

"SEMUANYA, SEMUANYA..." jeda, "... AKAN KAMI HANCURKAN!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan yang membuat Lizzie makin mudur ke belakang dan menabrak pintu yang telah ditutup Sebastian sedari tadi.

Tangan Ciel yang mungil menyentuh pipi Lizzie, lalu turun ke sudut bibir. Ditariknya garis lengkung tanda senyum di bibir si pirang. "Ayo, tersenyum! Kalau begini, kau terlihat manis, lho!" ucap Ciel mengingatkan Lizzie akan ucapan pembunuh Bibinya, dan sialnya ucapan tersebut terus berputar tanpa henti dipikirannya.

Dengan takut, di tatapnya mata keduanya, dan terdapat pemandangan yang terlampau ganjil.

MATA MEREKA BERDUA BERKILAT MERAH!

"Lizzie, kami menyayangimu!" ucap mereka entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini. "Karenanya..." lanjut keduanya, tiba-tiba...

_**ZREEBB**_

"_Bibi, kenapa ada cairan warna merah dari tangan Bibi?"_

"_Oh, ini?"_

_**CROOTT**__!_

"_Ini namanya darah. Bibi baru saja terluka. Tapi warna merah cocok untukku dan dirimu, 'kan?"_

Bola mata Lizzi membola. Kedua boneka yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka menyayanginya...

... MENUSUKNYA?

Karena ia di tusuk pedang tepat di posisi jantung, itu sangat berbahaya dan sangat vital, namun keajaiban jika ia masih bisa bertahan lebih dari 5 menit dengan pemompa darah yang berlubang.

"Hei, hei, Lizzie... anggar itu keahlianmu, 'kan? Ajarkan kami, dong!"

"Hei, Lizzie... menurutku warna merah memang cocok untukmu!"

"Ayo, bangun... kita main lagi yang lebih asyik!"

"Kau tahu, saus sarapanmu kemarin terbuat dari jus ginjal dan bola mata, dagingnya terbuat dari daging anjing yang dicampur dengan daging manusia."

"Dan minuman yang kau tengguk sampai habis kemarin terbuat dari jus paru-paru dengan usus. Toppingnya memang asli, tapi aku memasukkan darah didalamnya. Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?"

"Kau tahu, _Mansion _ini adalah salah satu _Mansion _milik keluargamu yang di telantarkan oleh Ayahmu!"

"Tempat Bibi kesayanganmu mati dan tempat kami semua, para boneka, kau hancurkan!"

"Ilusi itu juga seluruhnya buatan kami!"

"Perdamaian yang tadi kami ajukan juga bohong!"

"Lagu pengiring kematian jauh lebih cocok untukmu!"

"Sesaji untuk orang meninggal jauh lebih cocok untuk kau makan!"

"Kami akan selalu menyenangkanmu."

"Setelah itu akan memberimu hadiah terindah."

"NAH,... AYO MAIN!"

**MEREKA GILA!**

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Lizzie. Ia ingin mengutuki dirinya di masa lalu dan air matanya makin menetes. Setidaknya, ia ingin meminta maaf pada mereka berdua sebelum meninggal.

Pedang perak milik Ciel dan pedang hitam milik Sebastian di tarik paksa dengan amat kasar oleh pemiliknya masing-masing, membuat rasa sakit dan nyeri tak tertahankan bersarang di jantung seorang gadis Middleford.

Lalu, Sebastian menempelkan timah panas yang entah darimana ia dapat ke kedua mata Lizzie. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

Silet pun dikeluarkan oleh Ciel, lalu menggores, serta menyayatkannya dengan indah bak sedang membuat kaligrafi di atas kulit Lizzie. "AAARRGGHHHH!"

_**CRAATT**_!

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tak lama, Sebastian dan Ciel pun memotong jari-jari indah milik Lizzie dengan pisau pemotong daging.

_**ZRAASHH**_! Potongan pertama.

"GYAAAAAA!"

_**ZRAASHH**_! Potongan kedua.

"A-AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

_**ZRAAASSHHH**_! Potongan ketiga dan keempat secara bersamaan.

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**JLEEBB**_! Penusukan pada bola mata kanan menggunakan gunting.

"AAA...! AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Tusuk, tusuk, tusuk!

Tusuk hingga gunting itu menembus matanya, menyentuh organ-organ lain!

Tusuk hingga suaranya habis!

Tapi, Tuhan itu aneh, ya?

Orang sekeji Lizzie... masih diberi nafas walau hanya sejenak.

Sakit. "... -HAH-... -HAH-... ma-" ucapannya terputus, bola mata 2 orang yang menusuknya membola. Dada kiri tempat jantung ditusuk oleh 2 pedang milik Sebastian dan Ciel membuatnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan penuh air mata, penuh penyesalan.

Dua orang yang ditinggalkan hanya diam.

Tatapan intens tetap tertuju.

"... 'ma-' apa, Lizzie?"

"... dasar gadis bodoh..."

"... padahal kau tahu..."

"... meminta maaf juga percuma!..." ucap mereka bergantian dengan amarah yang memuncak. Kenapa pemilik mereka justru menyesali perbuatannya sekarang? Heh, benar-benar hal yang lucu, membuat siapa pun akan segera menyiapkan tong sampah sebagai pengganti tanah kubur dan batu nisan untuknya. Benar-benar pemikiran sampah. Makhluk yang tak berguna!

_**PLAKK**__!_

Tamparan keras dari keduanya hanyalah usaha sia-sia. Toh, targetnya sudah tak bernafas.

_**PLAK**__!_

Tampar, tampar terus sampai pipinya merah dan berdarah!

Tampar hingga tangan penampar merah!

Ingin minta maaf? Sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Langsung saja Ciel dan Sebastian menyeret mayat Lizzie ke luar _Mansion_, berhenti di jantung hutan. Salju berwarna merah menari-nari di langit, seakan mengiringi akhir dari kisah tragis antara seorang gadis dengan kedua bonekanya.

Cantik.

Ciel menangkap sebongkah salju dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Salju merah ini..." lirih Ciel, "adalah perwujudan dari setengah jiwa kamidan jiwa dari semua boneka yang kau bakar yang menangis di akhirat, di jaga oleh Tuhan dan Dewa Kematian." Sambung Sebastian sama lirihnya. Tatapan mereka sendu, mengingat mitos yang mereka ceritakan pada Lizzie seperempatnya adalah benar, dan mitos tersebut sesungguhnya adalah tentang mereka yang diubah sana-sini.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah tubuh mereka dihancurkan dan dibakar oleh Lizzie, para boneka termasuk Sebastian dan Ciel tersebut terus menangis dalam kesunyian. Mereka ingat dengan jelas, setengah dari jiwa mereka berdua sesungguhnya sengaja di tinggalkan Tuhan di akhirat, di sisinya dan dijaga oleh Dewa Kematian. Tubuh mereka sudah lama hancur karena ulah Lizzie dan mereka—para boneka— memiliki nyawa lalu pergi ke akhirat bersama-sama._

_Disana, tak henti-hentinya mereka semua menangis meratapi Lizzie yang makin menggila hingga terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya kehilangan sedikit ingatan masa lalunya namun di hantui ketakutan. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, mereka berbondong-bondong memohon pada Tuhan agar diturunkan ke dunia. Sayang, yang dikabulkan permohonannya hanya dua._

_Keduanya—Sebastian dan Ciel— diberi tubuh manusia dan kemampuan iblis, sebagai gantinya, mereka diminta untuk menggantikan tugas Dewa Kematian yang menjaga setengah jiwa mereka untuk mengumpulkan jiwa yang memasuki _Fog Forest _dan hanya dapat memakan dan meminum darah dan organ tubuh manusia yang merupakan mangsa yang memasuki Hutan tersebut._

_Jika keinginan mereka sudah selesai, maka Dewa Kematian yang menjaga setengah jiwa mereka di akhirat—sehingga tidak bertugas sebagaimana tugasnya namun diminta pula untuk mengamati setiap gerak-gerik mereka agar tidak sembarangan membunuh dari dekat— akan mengambil kembali stengah jiwa yang ada dalam tubuh manusia tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

Walau tujuan mereka telah tercapai, namun rasa tidak puas benar-benar menguasai keduanya. Sontak mereka mengeluarkan sabit berwarna perak yang indah, tanpa noda darah setitik pun.

"Kami berikan kau penghormatan terbaik karena kaulah yang menyiksa kami selama ini."

"Kami akan menidurkanmu dalam kegelapan abadi, menggantikan perbuatan tak terpujimu di masa lalu."

"Kami buang jauh-jauh rasa sayang padamu, kami genggam erat-erat rasa dendam padamu."

"Kami bawakan kau kematian terindah, hingga tubuhmu ini tidak bernyawa sekali pun."

"SEMOGA TUHAN TIDAK MEMBERKATIMU."

Ayunan terakhir.

_**ZLAASSHH**_

Aah... warna merah segar yang mengalir bagai air terjun itu indah, 'kan?

Selang kecil dari dalam tabung lentur terpotong, menyemburkan cairan merah dengan deras.

Sabit perak keduanya memotong tubuh seorang Elizabeth Middleford menjadi 3 bagian. Darah segar merekah bagai mawar di atas salju. Bagian salju yang berwarna putih kini tertutup warna darah yang indah, dan wangi darah membius siapa saja untuk mendekat, mencari asal muasal bau tersebut.

Dua sosok yang berdiri di atas salju tanpa kegoyahan berjalan mendekati mayat yang sudah terbagi menjadi 3 bagian.

Mayat tersebut dikuliti hingga daging merahnya terlihat, darah mengucur deras. Sang pemuda meminum darah yang tersisa di jasad tersebut, sedangkan sang gadis mengobrak-abrik jasad untuk mencari jantung serta hati dan mencabut paksa bola matanya.

Diminumnya habis darah majikannya di masa lalu, membuat Sebastian merasa puas telah membunuh keparat yang membuatnya menjadi seperti kini. Dimakannya jantung, hati, dan bola mata majikannya di masa lalu, membuat Ciel merasa puas telah membunuh keparat yang membuatnya menjadi seperti kini.

"Enaakk... hanya saja lebih enak milikmu!" ucap Sebastian yang puas akan dendam yang tercapai.

"Cerewet! Tapi kau benar, Sebastian. Rasanya lebih memuaskan dari biasanya..." balas Ciel yang tidak dapat dilanjutkan lebih jauh karena kedatangan seorang penjemput mereka.

Hentakan kaki yang keras menjadi latar belakang yang berisik. Jubah merah yang berkibar membuat mata seseorang sakit karena melihat warna yang sama dimana pun.

"Yahhoo, tampaknya aku mengganggu acara makan malam kalian." timpal seseorang yang berjalan santai menuju mereka yang juga tak jelas apa gendernya berpakaian serba merah dan membawa _Chain Saw _yang juga berwarna merah memecah keheningan, Grell Sutcliffe, si Dewa Kematian(Dewa Banci) fans fanatik warna merah.

"Grell..."

"Ternyata kau sudah datang..." ucap mereka berdua tanpa semangat karena harus berurusan dengan shinigami merah menyebalkan ini. Keduanya lantas menghela nafas—tanpa di sadari Grell.

"Hmm... Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, lahir tanggal 14 Desember 1995, mati tanggal 14 desember 2011 karena dibunuh oleh dua boneka miliknya. Tak ada catatan khusus. Penyelidikan selesai. Kerja kalian bagus sekali! Ah, selamat ulang tahun sebelumnya." ucapnya sembari menutup _Death Book_ miliknya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, Grell. Bukankah kau berteman dengannya? Tapi kenapa kau mau-maunya meminta kami untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Ciel penasaran.

Tersenyum(mesum), sang Dewa Kematian menarik kasar rambut Lizzy. "Mudah, karena aku membencinya!" jawab Grell enteng tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Keduanya hanya terdiam. "Woow, pengkhianat pertemanan, nih!" timpal Sebastian.

"Aaah, tidak juga, cowok seksi(Sebastian merinding). Toh aku mendekatinya dengan menyamar sebagai manusia karena aku penasaran pada masa lalunya yang hilang akibat kecelakaan itu sekaligus mengawasi kalian."

"Kecelakaan yang membuatnya hilang ingatan pada tahun 2008 lalu? Huh, konyol." sampar Ciel. Disatu sisi, ia ingin sekali menendang makhluk aneh di depannya ini sejauh mungkin. Jijik? Tentu.

"Nah, urusan kalian sudah selesai, kan? Bagaimana? Mau langsung ikut denganku atau ada kalimat terakhir?" tanya Grell serius karena menyangkut pekerjaannya melayani Tuhan.

Sebastian dan Ciel terdiam. Mereka terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan satu sama lain.

Agak lamaaaaa sekali keputuan mereka ambil, hingga...

"Grell..." jeda, "... kami ingin kau mengikat kami dalam ikatan abadi, maksudku, yah, pernikahan..." pinta Ciel dengan wajah merah. Begitu pula dengan Sebastian. Mendengar permintaan tersebut, Grell lantas terdiam. Tak lama, ia tersenyum dan menghela nafas(abaikan pelototan mata yang sempat ia lakukan sebentar).

"Hmm... baiklah... tapi langsung saja, ya." jawab Grell tenang. Jawaban yang menyenangkan 2 sejoli tersebut. Mereka langsung saling berhadapan. Gaun hitam penuh darah, _Tuxedo_ hitam penuh darah, dan sabit perak di tangan mereka menjadi baju pengantin dan bunga, Dewa Kematian aneh menjadi penghulu, dan upacara pernikahan _Bloody and Horror_ ala kadarnya tersebut dimulai. Mereka lantas menukar cincin yang sedari dulu mereka miliki, bahkan sejak mereka dibuat oleh pembuat boneka.

Sebastian mengenakan cincin biru safir milik Ciel di jari manisnya sedangkan Ciel mengenakan cincin dengan batu _Ruby_ milik Sebastian di jari manisnya pula. Suasana menjadi sangat romantis. Grell hanya tersenyum tulus melihat kelegaan yang terpancar diwajah keduanya.

"Oke... bersediakah cowok seksi(mendapat _Deatglare _dari Ciel)—Sebastian Michaelis mengasihi Grell Sut(ditatap jijik keduanya)—Ciel Phantomhive dalam suka dan duka?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Tch... bersediakah Ciel Phantomhive mengasihi pacarku yang(mendapat _Deathglare _dari Sebastian)—Sebastian Michaelis dalam keadaan suka dan duka?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Aaarghh! Aku benci bagian ini! Sana, cium mempelainya, dan kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri! Mestinya cowok seksi menciumku(ditatap sadis oleh keduanya)!"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Dengan wajah memerah, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel yang sama-sama memerah wajahnya. Nafas mereka bertemu dan beradu, lalu bibir mereka bertautan. Manis. Tak ada nafsu namun ada cinta di tiap sentuhan.

Oke... 15 detik. Penggemar warna merah kini tak sabar—kalau ingin menyebutnya cemburu, silahkan.

"Silahkan, Grell. Kami sudah siap." ucap Sebastian di tengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Ciel. Kebahagiaan tengah menaungi mereka berdua, untuk selamanya.

Grell hanya terdiam dengan wajah sendu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ucapan Sebastian. "Aaahh... baiklah..."

Grell menyiapkan _Deathscyte _miliknya dan bersiap membawa roh pasangan tersebut kembali ke haribaan sang pencipta. Diayunkannya _Chain Saw_ warna merah miliknya, dan menebas pasangan suami-istri baru yang masih berciuman.

Singkat, tanpa penderitaan.

Namun sakit.

Sakit baginya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa berat karena harus mencabut nyawa.

Tidak begitu terlihat, memang, namun Grell yakin bahwa mereka tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' untuknya dan Tuhan, yang telah memberi mereka kesempatan.

Arwah keduanya mulai menghilang menjadi debu putih bersih yang berkilauan dan terikat dalam ikatan kasih abadi. "Semoga tuhan memberkati kalian... selamat ulang tahun... dan selamat berbahagia... diakhirat." ucapnya lirih setelah mengirim kembali keduanya ke surga.

Perasaan puas dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Puas karena membuat 2 boneka yang tak bisa tenang sebelum ia meminta izin pada-Nya untuk memberi mereka tubuh manusia kini telah tenang, sekaligus sedih karena kehilangan mereka yang memiliki jiwa yang terbaik nan suci.

Kini hanya ada dia dengan mayat Lizzie.

Grell mendekati mayat gadis tersebut, dan berkata, "Liz, aku tahu masa lalumu. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sebagai teman. Aku hanya membantu mereka. Aku tahu kau mengalami gangguan mental akibat bibi kesayanganmu yang di bunuh oleh orang menjijikkan yang masih misterius sampai sekarang..."

Sayang, lawan bicaranya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk mengela nafas panjang.

"... oh, ya, Liz, kau 'kan sudah tidak mungkin mendengar ucapanku, tapi, baguslah. Kau tidak mungkin berontak dan," jeda, "SEMOGA TUHAN TIDAK MEMBERKATIMU." ucapnya seraya menusukkan _Deathscyte _miliknya ke atas kepala Lizzie.

Ya... selamat tinggal dan nikmatilah kegelapan tanpa akhir selamanya!

_Happy Birthday Ciel..._

_Happy Birthday Sebastian..._

_Happy Birthday Lizzie bastard Lady,_

_Good bye forever..._

**THE END**

A/N : Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam, saudara-saudara. Dengan Noir/Nero/Zwart berbicara.

Huwaa GJ, hancur, aneh, dan cukup panjang... melelahkan... tapi, yang penting, sekarang waktunya bales _Review_ ketika cerita ini masih belum di tulis ulang!

Yuu-Zai Baka : Terima kasih atas pujiannya... benarkah sesadis itu? tapi tak masalah, bukan? Yang penting sudah Saya _Update_!

_**Black Heart : Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak! Yap, anda benar! Haha, Saya juga LizzieHaters, kok... baiklah! Saya akan terus menulis!**_

Muahahaha RHS : Terima kasih! Benarkah? Humm... patut dipertimbangkan... syukurlah... Iya, nih, tangan keriting kebanyakan ngetik! Benar, Saya tidak sempat mengoreksi, sih... terima kasih telah memperbaikinya!

_**Orang GJ lagi gak login : Yep, you're right. I'm newbie in Fanfiction's world. Ehehe... mungkin benar? Tapi Saya juga tidak begitu jago bahasa Inggris, sih... maaf, Saya tidak tahu siapa anda!**_

_**Terima kasih, tapi Saya tolak secara halus, nanti **_**Spoiler**_**, dong... maaf, ya! Iya... hiks... **_**Document Manager **_**jahat nian...! Terima kasih! Saya akan selalu berkarya, kecuali jika sakit.**_

Kurousa Nouma : Haha, semoga rasa penasaran anda terpuaskan dengan ter-_update_-nya fanfic ini(dalam keadaan re-write). Sudah Saya lanjutkan, bukan? Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya!

_**Ka-chan kawaii : Iya... ini sudah Publish... terima kasih atas dukungannya!**_

Sekian catatan penulis, kurang-lebihnya Saya mohon maaf, terima kasih banyak pada yang selalu mendukung Saya! _God bless us._

**NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS.**


End file.
